


Hell

by ThePandoricaWillOpen



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dean in Hell, Drabble, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePandoricaWillOpen/pseuds/ThePandoricaWillOpen
Summary: All he could do was yell for mercy and beg for help. Hell Drabble. One-Shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFNET 2/9/2013.

He was in the fiery heats of hell, smoke burnt his lung with every breath he took. He saw no way out, stringed up with his hands tied with iron claps. All he could do was yell for mercy and beg for help.

None came. Not for 40 years.

Then, one that 2,090th week of hell, he heard the voice. The voice of freedom.

It gripped him tight and rose him from perdition, it's hand burning a mark on his skin as they rose from the fire and breathed in fresh air.

He was alive. He was safe. He was back.

An the heavens roared at the joyous occasion.

The bells and cheers as the righteous man rose from his grave and walked the earth once more.


End file.
